


Safe and Sound

by LinneaofNorway



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinneaofNorway/pseuds/LinneaofNorway
Summary: “You shouldn’t sleep on the couch. Let’s get you to bed,” Scylla said, trying to ignore her guilty conscience and gently tugging on the other girls arm.Raelle offered her a soft smile. “Don’t be silly,” she whispered, “I want to stay up with you.”“That sounds great. However-” Scylla let out a small chuckle. “You can barely keep your eyes open.”AKA Scylla comes home to find her girlfriend sleeping on the couch.
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 172





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a cute little thing I wrote because I need them to be happy. It's what we deserve.

“One of these days I will quit this stupid job, run away, and go live by a beach somewhere,” Scylla muttered under her breath while getting out of the car. Her boss had begged her to stay for hours after her shift was supposed to end and once again she had reluctantly agreed - she did need the money, after all. Locking the car and walking towards her apartment, _their_ apartment, she wondered if Raelle had got any luckier with her night. With how hard the girl had been studying for final exams these last weeks, she would guess not. After taking a deep breath of the cold midnight air Scylla took determined steps towards the building, careful not to make too much noise as she unlocked the front-door.

Gently closing the door behind her and turning around, she was not prepared for the sight that met her. Raelle laid asleep on the worn-down couch against the back wall, knees tucked towards her chest and with a soft blanket half draped over her body. The room was dimly lit in a warm glow, with small electric candles placed strategically on the living room table and in the window frames. On the kitchen counter on the other side of the room stood a beautiful bouquet of red roses. Well that’s new, she thought. Had Raelle planned something for them tonight without telling her? A small smile barely made its way to Scylla’s face before a sting of guilt crept up in her chest. Her girlfriend must have fallen asleep in the living room while waiting for her to get home. 

With light steps she moved to the couch, kneeling down in front of it and taking in the sight of her sleeping girlfriend. Parts of her messy blonde hair was falling over her face, hands tucked underneath her cheek and a relaxed expression painted on her face. Raelle was beautiful, maybe even especially so in moments like these - private moments of peace and vulnerability that were hidden from the harshness of the world around them. 

“Hey,” she whispered, careful not to startle the other girl. “I’m home. Sorry I’m late,” Scylla paused, “Again.” 

Tired eyes fluttered open to meet hers. “Hey you,” Raelle half-yawned and gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry about it, it is not your fault.” 

“What’s all this? The flowers, the candles. I-”

“Oh just something I cooked up while you were at work. I was hoping we could have a date night, actually.” Scylla looked down at the floor as a beat passed between them and the other girl sighed sleepily. “What time is it?”

“Midnight”

Raelle smirked. “So you’re saying there’s still time for that is what I’m hearing.” 

Of course, even when she’s barely awake her girlfriend would manage to be all cute. It was one of the things that really caught her by surprise when they first started dating. The rough, _can’t-be-touched-by-anything_ front that Raelle puts out to the world had faltered quickly. Turns out, the girl was actually about as hard as a marshmallow underneath all that anger and sarcasm. 

“You are very endearing when you are half-asleep,” Scylla said softly. Running her fingers gently over Raelle’s cheek and tucking a strain of blonde hair behind her ear. She couldn’t help but notice how spent and sleepy the other girl looked. The feeling of guilt slowly creeping back up into her chest. She wasn’t the only one working hard these days, yet her girlfriend had found time to plan a night for the two of them to reconnect. Something they undeniably needed. Something Scylla undoubtedly wanted. Even with them living together now, badly matched schedules and too much work had meant they barely saw each other in passing the last couple of weeks. 

“You shouldn’t sleep on the couch. Let’s get you to bed,” Scylla said, trying to ignore her guilty conscience and gently tugging on the other girls arm.

Raelle offered her a soft smile. “Don’t be silly,” she whispered, “I want to stay up with you.”

“That sounds great. However,“ Scylla let out a small chuckle. “You can barely keep your eyes open.” 

“I- I just need a sec to wake up.”

“You need to go to sleep in a proper bed is what you need. Come on, we can continue this in the morning.”

“Promise?” Raelle asked with a softness that made something ache inside of Scylla. She hasn’t been the best girlfriend lately, she knows. Working overtime on overtime and coming home exhausted in the middle of the night doesn’t exactly grant you many points in the girlfriend department. 

“I promise,” she answered quickly. Making a mental note to plan something special for the two of them soon. “Now come with me.”

After helping Raelle stand up the blonde leaned heavily into her arms. Scylla pulled her close while her sleepy girlfriend snuggled her head into the side of her neck. 

“You smell good,” Raelle remarked, running her hands gently over the other girl’s back. 

“I highly doubt that”, Scylla replied. “I smell like the bar.”

“No you don’t - you smell like you.” 

Raelle tilted her head to place a small kiss on the other girl’s cheek. Scylla had missed these small moments of intimacy so much lately. It felt like Raelle could touch her anywhere and she would feel it everywhere. She gently squeezed her arms around Raelle’s body, as if it could communicate the words that hang unspoken in the room. _I’m sorry. I miss this. I miss you._

With a step back she interlocked their hands and lead them to their bedroom. Raelle sat down at the edge of the bed with a heavy dip, tipping her head back to look up at Scylla. Vivid blue met bright blue as the couple locked eyes. One look and she had me completely spellbound, Scylla thought, reminiscing to when the two first met. 

“Lift your arms up,” she more begged than commanded. 

For a second she expected Raelle to reply with a coy comment about getting her naked, but instead she simply complied. With gentle motions, Scylla pulled the oversized hoodie over the blonde’s head. She let her eyes gaze over Raelle’s now exposed body for a small moment, before leaning down, placing her hands on the other girl’s thighs and giving her a wet kiss. She didn’t let the kiss linger, instead opting to promptly help Raelle put on one of her favorite old t-shirts to sleep in. The white sweatpants came off next, after which the girl curled up under the covers. 

“Get in here already,” Raelle teased, patting the spot next to hers in bed.

“And here I thought patience was a virtue?” Scylla smirked back while taking off her rings before placing them on the closest nightstand. 

“More like cuddles are a virtue.”

“I’m not sure that’s how it works,” Scylla replied, letting a small laugh escape her lips. 

With swift moves she made quick work of brushing her teeth and changing into a comfy t-shirt and silky pajama shorts. Stepping out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, she was happy to find her girlfriend was still awake. Turning off the lights, Scylla realized just how exhausted she was. Tired eyes and muscles begging for her to lay down. That’s the last double shift I ever agree to, she thought. No amount of money could ever be worth spending so much time apart each week. Raelle offered her a gentle smile, lifting up the comforter as to invite her in. An invitation Scylla gladly took, immediately laying down and melting into her girlfriend’s embrace. 

Scylla pressed a soft kiss to Raelle’s lips. “I think we should do date night tomorrow,” she whispered. “How about I make us a nice dinner, followed by a movie of your choice and maybe a massage?” 

“Sounds perfect.” 

Raelle trailed her hands up under Scylla’s shirt, placing gentle kisses to her forehead and the tip of her nose before melting their lips together again. Most nights their connection would lead to heated kisses and greedy touches. Tonight, exhaustion dominated the mood. It didn’t take long until she felt Raelle’s breathing slowing down and evening out, the body against Scylla’s relaxing fully into her touch.

“I love you,” she whispered, but her tired girlfriend was already fast asleep. Scylla took a moment to relish in the closeness of Raelle’s body against hers before following, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me at @obsessionsgalore on tumblr or @RedTreatsTV on twitter


End file.
